


War Is Hell, Love Is Heaven

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Worf and Miles talk about history whilst Miles heals his wounds...





	War Is Hell, Love Is Heaven

“Worf!”

Worf turns on instinct, following the sound of his lover’s voice, his eyes zeroing in on the man holding Miles and he aims, taking his shot, hating the sound of Miles’ yell of pain. They can’t stop yet, the war isn’t over and he knows if he stops they will both die. 

“WORF! DUCK!”

Worf follows the advice, taking down both the men who had been close to Miles again, turning to shoot a few more men, hating the sound of his friends in battle but he knows he has to go and gather Miles. 

The two are running, rushing for freedom and safety when Miles yells a second time, going limp over Worf’s arm. Worf, on instinct, picks the man up and runs, praying they will get home. Get to safety. The two are soon indoors and Worf moves toward the sickbay. He can only hope the war ends soon. 

Beverly looks up the second the doors fly open, moving instantly to join Worf, taking in the damage and moving to push Worf back, doing what she can to save Miles O’Brien. She knows, all too well, that Worf is panicked, not that the man will say it. 

“He’ll need to rest... come back to him tomorrow... or go back out there and bring them all home... but you can’t stay here.”

Worf snarls, but agrees. He knows he has to go back out. They are close to finishing this war now. The planet they came to help still needs them. 

By the time he comes home he is filthy, ragged and exhausted. The war is won, and the people of the planet, those who have not been killed or hurt, are beginning to make plans for how to move on, how to rebuild. 

Worf is back at the sickbay the next day, refusing this time to leave Miles’ side. He has taken tributes from the people of the planet, accepting them. The wounded of the planet have been mostly helped and are headed home, to rebuilt homes. The dead of both the Enterprise and the planet have been buried and Worf knows, he knows too well, that he won’t rest until Miles is no longer likely to die. 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you are hoping he won’t remember how panicked you were...”

Worf growls softly and Beverly openly laughs at him. 

“He’ll be fine Worf, stop acting like some kind of over-protective husband and go back to work... I’ll call you when something changes.”

Worf growls again, refusing to move. 

“Worf! I mean it... get back to work. Now.”

Worf goes back to work, he works hard, burying his fears in his work, tidying the rooms he and Miles share when he goes off-duty. He knows he should rest, he should eat and be ready for when Miles comes back. The man will probably be off work for a while. 

By the end of the month Worf is beginning to drive everyone crazy. He refuses to see Deanna and get help, he won’t leave Miles’ side and he knows that the man is waiting for him. He begins to pray by the man’s side. Desperate for Miles to come home. 

Miles, eventually, does surface from his wounds. He is weak, tired, but he is alive. For now that is enough. 

“They thanked me?”

Miles sounds bemused as he listens to Worf. 

“Yes, much like your... Romans.”

“Worf...”

“Let me explain?”

“Alright...”

“In your Ancient Roman armies... fighting alongside your lover was seen as the biggest sacrifice any two men could give... and romantic relationships between two soldiers was admired by the entirety of the people...”

“Not true.”

Miles winces as he sits up. 

“Explain?”

“It’s... they only did that in Thebes... and it would have changed from place to place. Not everyone would have reacted like that...”

Miles smiles slightly, softly. 

“For Romans... Lover... tended to be different to what we call it now. For them... Lover... was a companion or comrade or dear friend...”

Worf sighs. 

“That... is not right. It means... too much to... everyone.”

“To you. You mean?”

“Yes.”

Worf sighs. 

“To us...”

Miles teases, smiling slightly. 

“It’s... sweet... that you feel that way."


End file.
